Choosing or Loosing Lovers
by undrablackveil
Summary: I could hear the wind outside howling against the big empty house, the echoing of footsteps quickly approaching the front stoop, the jangling of keys, then finally the much anticipated opening of the door. - ItachiXsasuke SasukeXnaruto Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1 home

**Message from the author: Please review, flames are accepted, let me know what you think, there will be more chapters :) Id like to thank my dear friend Pickipickiotaku for editing my work 3 enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Welcome home"**

I sat at my big oak kitchen table staring at my cup of coffee, wondering when my brother was going to come home. It was two in the morning and I had gotten no sleep; I was determined to stay up for his arrival. I got up, feeling some strange urge telling me to go to the window. Unlike all the other times I had looked out the window, I could see bright headlights pull into the driveway.

"My brother is home!" I screamed out loud, knowing though that no one but the house walls could hear me.

I ran across the wooden floor back over to the kitchen table and sat down, placing my hands around the coffee cup and taking a few deep breaths to slow my racing heart. I didn't want to seem anxious for his arrival.

I could hear the wind outside howling against the big empty house, the echoing of footsteps quickly approaching the front stoop, the jangling of keys, then finally the much anticipated opening of the door.

My tall, slender, muscular, older brother walked in and pulled behind him his luggage. He quickly threw his keys across the room, onto the kitchen table, and kicked his shoes off.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing up so late? Waiting for your big bro to come home?" Itachi asked with a big smirk as he walked over to me and took a large sip of my coffee.

"N-n-no, Naruto just left is all." I stuttered as I finished off the last bit of the dark liquid in my mug.

Itachi went to the fridge and pulled out my left over Chinese carton and pulled a pair of chopsticks from the silverware drawer.

"So how was your flight?" I asked as I got up and put my empty mug into the sink filled with soapy water and other dirty dishes.

"Long, tiring, and annoying. You know; all the usual." He said with his mouth full.

"Okay cool, well I'm going to hit the sack." I said with a big yawn. "I had a long night."

"Oh that's right, Naruto was over, hope you had fun with that." Itachi stated as I started to walk off towards my bedroom.

*** * ***

** '**_Your skin Sasuke, so beautiful' He said to me. 'Remember don't tell mom and dad what we do, it wouldn't make them happy'_

*******

Was it a dream? Or was it real? I never knew. Every night I would have the same dream, every night I would dream of my brother's touches and my brother's face. It was sick and wrong, I knew that. It was especially wrong because I had a boyfriend; a boyfriend I have been with for two years, but that was when he left… When my brother left…

The sun woke me up. The bright annoyance hit me straight in the eyes every damn morning!

I pulled my body unwillingly from my bed and walked out my open door. Suddenly the smell of bacon hit me. I got excited instantly and walked a little faster towards the kitchen. When I entered the large kitchen, Itachi turned to me, frying pan in hand. His hair was pulled back like usual and he wore a 'kiss the cook' apron.' Man how I wish I could kiss the cook' I thought to myself longingly.

"Want some eggs and bacon otouto?" Itachi asked with a big grin on his face.

"I'd love some niisan."

I noticed that all the dishes in the sink were gone and the table was nicely set for two. A weekend newspaper sat on the kitchen table next to a glass of orange juice. The front cover read 'War finally over!'

"Oh I see you noticed the good news." Itachi said as he put two eggs and four pieces of bacon onto an empty red plate.

"Does that mean you won't be going back to fight anymore?!" I asked.

"Yes sir, the war is over! My life as an army man is pretty much done!"

Itachi handed me my plate and went back over to the stove to deal out his own breakfast. He sat in the chair next to mine and picked up the paper to read a few of the other top stories.

After I finished my breakfast I went back to my room to change when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as the phone was pressed against my ear by my shoulder as I tried to pull off my pants and boxers.

"Hey Lover, what are you doing today?" I heard Naruto's voice from the other end say to me in a suggestive way.

"Not much, my brother just got in from Afghanistan last night so yea… You can come over if you want?"

"Say no more, I'll be there in fifteen, bye lover, oh and wait to take your shower until I get there, okay?"

"Alright, bye Naru, see you soon." I said as I hung up the phone.

I finished stripping my clothes and put on my fluffy white bath robe. I set two towels in my bathroom on the rack and turned on the water so it could warm up.

"Naruto is coming over." I said to Itachi as I walked into the living room where he was laying on the couch watching some random reality TV show.

"Thanks for letting me know so that I can get out my pair of head phones to block out the sound of you two fucking." Itachi said with a laugh as he looked at me and smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny Itachi, well will you get the door when it rings please? And tell Naruto I'm in my bathroom?" I asked.

Instantly the sash that was holding my robe on me broke and my robe fluttered off of me, showing Itachi everything!

"Fuck!" "Woah" we both screamed at the same time.

I picked up my robe and I could tell that my face was beat red.

I ran back to the bathroom as fast as I could, but not before noticing the hard-on Itachi was sporting. . .

* * *

Please review :) flames are accepted, the next chapter is longer, i promise :)


	2. Chapter 2 Boyfriend

Thanks to my dear friend for being so quick to edit :) pichipichiotaku :) Hope you enjoy, please review, flames are welcomed :)

**I don't own Naruto but i wish i did**

* * *

Notes: _**Fuze**_- A type of drink

**Chapter 2 Boyfriend**

I sat on the hard, cold tiled floor and rested my back against the closed bathroom door, my face twisted with all sorts of emotions.

"Had Itachi gotten hard from me? Or was I just imagining his hard-on? I must be crazy! Itachi could never feel the way I feel for him… I mean, yuck! Incest! I don't even like the thought of that!" I said to myself aloud.

The heat and steam in the bathroom was overwhelming, making my body sweat underneath my thick bath robe. I was so confused, so conflicted with my thoughts.

Suddenly there was a knock against my bathroom door and I scrambled to get up.

"Who is it?" I sang out, knowing very well who it was.

"It's your extremely hot boyfriend who can't wait to get into that steaming heaven with you." Naruto sang back to me through the door.

I opened the door to see my blonde boyfriend standing just outside my bathroom door frame. My eyes drank in his beauty. He looked sexy like usual in his tight black v-neck that showed off his muscles. An even tighter white fishnet shirt was thrown over his black shirt, and his pair of loose cargo pants were practically falling off of his hips, showing those sexy crotch lines of his.

"Wow Naruto, you look sexy today… and I mean more so than you usually do" I said slightly breathless to Naruto.

Naruto stepped in and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled my robe off of them. Naruto lovingly licked at my collar bone and kissed his way upwards onto my lips.

"Thanks Sasuke, you look sexy naked." The blonde mumbled to me between kisses as he pulled off my robe ever so slowly.

"Let's get in the shower." Naruto said as he pulled his fishnet and his black shirt over his head.

"Naruto… Jack off for me." I said with a malicious grin on my face.

"What?! Why!?" The blonde asked as his face turned bright pink with blush.

"Because I'm the man in this relationship and I said so! Now get in that damn water and jack off for me… And scream my name! Make me cum for you Naruto, damn it!" I screamed, taking my sexual frustration out on Naruto.

Though I had said Naruto was over to my brother, in all realization Naruto hadn't been over in a few days and I was horny as hell!

My dick ached underneath my robe as I watched Naruto step into the warm shower and face me.

Though Naruto and I weren't shy with each other, he still blushed whenever I asked him to 'perform' for me.

I could feel the usual pulling sensation I get in my stomach, whenever I got aroused, arise as Naruto ran his hands along his long pulsating shaft. Moans, sighs, and parts of my name escaped his mouth as he pumped and massaged his dick over and over again until he was at breaking point.

Naruto turned slightly and came into the bathtub part of the shower while screaming my name loudly. I watched as Naruto sat on the bottom of the tub exhausted, my good boyfriend had preformed for me and now he deserved to be rewarded.

I pulled off my robe and my hard dick sprung out like a wild beast and swung as I walked towards the shower. I stepped into the waterfall of water that fell from the shower head and ran my fingers through my dark black locks to get all of my hair wet.

I leaned down and straddled my boyfriend, rubbing my hardened dick against his now fully hardened dick.

"Excited again I see?" I asked Naruto as I watched him close his eyes from the pleasure being created by the yummy friction.

"Uhng, nnnng, mmmm," He moaned as I pressed my lips to his tan neck.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke!!!" Naruto moaned loudly as he was nearing his climax again.

All I could think about was Itachi when I was supposed to be thinking about my loving boyfriend that was in front of me. In my head was Itachi, his eyes, his hair, his body, all so angelic, all so close to mine yet so much different.

Instantly I released my seed all over Naruto's stomach, crotch, and his dick. It was kind of sad really, I came so quickly, and Naruto and I didn't even fuck each other this time!

After Naruto came I started to feel guilty. I wasn't really thinking about him when I came, I was thinking of my brother! 'This is so wrong!' I thought to myself as Naruto and I finished washing the cum off of each other and turned off the water.

"That was a different experience, but man it was hot! Can I sleep over tonight Sasuke? Or do you want to come over to my house for a sleep over?" Naruto said in his usual hyper, excited, enthusiastic voice.

"Not tonight Naruto, I'm too tired okay?" I said with a sigh and held his naked body close to me.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too Naru." I said with a little less enthusiasm than he did.

I knew at that moment that my brother coming home had changed everything, that Naruto and I wouldn't last much longer, that things between my lover of two years were about to be broken because of someone who was made from the same two people that I was made from, my own brother… So wrong.

***

"So how was your hot, hot, shower ass sex?" Itachi asked me as I shut the front door behind Naruto.

I sighed, "It didn't happen."

"Then what was all those screams I heard? I wasn't just imagining things again… Damn it Sasuke! What did you put into this Fuze!?! Fuck if you put X in my drink again, I swear…"

"Don't waste your breath; I didn't spike your drink. This isn't a high school party after all and yea you aren't going as crazy as you thought. Naruto was screaming, but we didn't fuck." I said as I flopped myself onto the couch opposite from Itachi.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

I wanted to scream that he was my problem, that my brother was the reason I came tonight! That I loved my brother more than I should! It was so morally wrong, but that's not what I said, I said nothing. I got up from the couch and left the living room to enter the hallway and meet my final destination, my bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to make all the thoughts go away, tried to get the pain I was feeling go away. I felt so guilty and dirty, like my mind was cheating on Naruto. I didn't want to hurt him. . .

***

'_Is this your first kiss Sasuke?' He asked me as he kissed my lips tenderly._

'_Mmhmm'_

'_You're so cute Sasuke. Your mine forever, is that okay?'_

'_Yes aniki, I love you.'_

_He giggled, had I said something wrong? Shame and hurt filled my face._

'_Awe Sasuke don't be sad, here let me make it all better.'_

***

Was it true that my beloved brother took my first kiss, along with my second and third? Now all I desired to know was if these dreams were real?

* * *

Please review, flames are welcomed :) tell me what you think, dont be shy :)


	3. Chapter 3 falls apart

Okay sorry it took me so long, hope you like, review please flames welcome... And the 4th chapter is done im just waiting for it to get edited :) and thank you for the constructive criticism, i changed in the 4th chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3

I was awoken abruptly by the sound of my brother knocking on my door.

"Get your lazy ass up Sasuke! You've got chores!"

I groaned but pulled myself out of bed, not really wanting to do my chores. I threw on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt then walked out my bedroom door to see Itachi staring at me with his hands on his hips.

"So what chores do I have to do master?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was just kidding, I just wanted you up so we could go shopping for groceries." My brother said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Fuck you Itachi!" I said as I stormed off towards the front door.

'Oh how I wish he would' I thought to myself as I pulled on my jacket over my not so nice outfit and slid on a pair of shoes quickly.

Itachi opened the front door for me and we both walked out and hopped into his shiny black sports car with tan leather interior. 'I wonder how many girls he has fucked in this car?' I asked myself.

"So how'd you sleep Sasuke?" Itachi asked, I assumed to get me to stop fuming.

"Eh I've had better… Something has been bothering me lately." I said as I edged my eyes over to see Itachi's reaction.

"Oh?" He said doing the same thing with his eyes yet still paying attention to the road.

"Yea, I think I want to break up with Naruto." I sighed as I answered.

"Oh really, but haven't you been dating him for two years? Is it bad sex?"

"No! he's really good, it's just… I feel like that's all I'm using him for, to fulfill my sexual desires, do you know what I mean?" I murmured a bit disappointed with myself because of the conclusion I had come up with and the truth in my words.

I really didn't want to hurt Naruto, honestly I didn't, but last night got me thinking that maybe I was using Naruto for my own fantasies with my… I gulped… Brother…

Itachi looked over at me, his eyes filled with a little sorrow.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, no matter the outcome."

I felt like his words were meant as an implication for something deeper but I just pushed those thoughts aside as we arrived in the large parking lot at the grocery store. I opened the door to Itachi's black sports car and got out. The sun was bright in my eyes and I felt like a Vampire because of how sensitive I was being to the light.

The two of us got inside and threw random things into the basket that we needed. Itachi told me to go grab some eggs so I left his side to go get them, then I quickly returned with his requested item. Itachi looked a bit nervous as I looked into the basket and I wondered why he was being so jumpy and sketchy about the whole "egg" thing.

"Is that all you need Sasuke? Can we just get home soon?" Itachi usually wasn't this jumpy and I wondered what was making him act so strangely.

Luckily the checkout lane was short so Itachi and I got out of the grocery store quickly. After loading the brown bags of paraphernalia into the sports car, Itachi and I sped home.

When we got home, I started to unload the bags, thinking I was doing a service by helping my brother, but obviously I was wrong,

"Sasuke no!" Itachi screamed when he saw my hand in a bag that contained bags of fruit and veggies.

"Uhm okay, but why?" I asked, raising an eye brow at my brother.

"Because I'm older and I say so!" Itachi snapped back at me.

"You're acting very strange Itachi, are you alright?" I questioned as I watched Itachi's eyes squint up.

If looks could kill I'd be dead a million, trillion, billion times over. Such distaste shot from every pour in Itachi's body. I was filled with such fear that I even stepped back a few steps, thinking that the distance would cushion the recoil of words that I knew was coming.

"Go to your room Sasuke for… For talking back to me!" Itachi's face turned bright red and the veins in his face popped out as he screamed; scaring the living shit out of me!

I turned quick on my heels and ran straight to my bedroom. I shut the door and hopped onto my bed. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to calm myself down with deep breaths. I looked at the clock next to my bed, 12:30, 'yea Naruto has to be up by now' I thought as I grabbed my hamburger phone that rested on the nightstand next to my bed and dialed his number.

"Hello…?" A groggy Naruto replied on the other end.

"Hey Naruto, It's me, can I come over please? I need you."

"Of course, come right on by." He answered merely seconds before I hung up.

***

I walked the three miles it took to get to Naruto's house. When he answered the door he pulled me into an embrace.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You look more pale than normal." Naruto said worriedly as he fussed over my face.

"Yea I'm fine, it's just my brother is acting strange." I said as I sat down on a cream colored couch in Naruto's living room.

"I'm sorry Hun; do you want some warm tea?" He asked as he left me sitting on the couch to go to the small kitchen merely feet away.

"Sure." I said.

I laid fully down on the couch and tried to not think about my brother. Naruto brought me over a small cup of green tea and I sat up then, taking the tea into my hands and sipping a bit down.

"Thank you Naruto, I really appreciate this." I said as Naruto sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Aww any time…. Sasuke, I'll be right back." Naruto said to me as he got up and left the room.

I waited and waited for Naruto to come back but he never did, so I became worried. I got off the couch and walked down the small hallway to where Naruto's room was. I went to open the door but froze in place as I heard faint moans coming from the other side.

'Is Naruto jacking off?' I wondered as I creaked the door open to look inside.

I was shocked to see two people in Naruto's bed, and one was a girl, and she was naked, and she was under Naruto. I lost it.

"Naruto you dirty rotten scum bag! We're through!" I screamed at both the woman and man in bed.

I scurried down the hallway and grabbed my coat. Naruto came running down the hallway after me naked.

"Sasuke it's not what you think! Just let me explain!" Naruto pleaded with me.

"No, I don't want to hear a single word from you, we're through!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut behind me, right in Naruto's face.

I ran the whole way home feeling like shit. I knew home wouldn't be much better, but it was better than a lying, cheating boyfriend.

***

When I got home I came through the front door where as when I left, I went out the window.

"Where were you Sasuke?" Itachi asked me with a look of curiosity on his face.

Itachi didn't seem like he was in a sour mood anymore so I sat down on the couch.

"Naruto's" I said with sadness in my voice.

Just as I was about to say more, Itachi cut me off.

"Look Sasuke, I feel like a bad brother for not… Having the 'talk' with you… There are a few things I need to say so please don't interrupt." Itachi said as he stood up and walked over to a grocery bag and pulled from it a blue condom box.

"I know what condoms are," I said feeling like my brother thought I was ten again.

"I know you do, it's just since you and Naruto have been having… Guy love, I really want you to use a glove. Now you see…" Itachi never got to finish, because I interrupted.

"Something happened…" I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

` "Uh oh… At least he can't get pregnant, what happened?!"

I told my brother the whole story, everything I heard and everything I saw while I was at Naruto's. I even told him how I was planning on breaking up with Naruto anyways, though I didn't tell him why I was going to break up with Naruto. I didn't even realize that I was crying until my head was pressed against Itachi's chest for comfort.

It felt so good, so warm in Itachi's arms. I wanted it to last forever, but I heard Itachi clear his throat. Next thing I knew, Itachi pulled me from his chest then spoke softly.

"Get some rest kiddo. It's best to sleep these things off. I'm here for you Sasuke if you need me; I am your brother and I love you.

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review please :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Comes back together

Please review :) enjoy

* * *

**Incest warning!**

**Chapter 4** **kisses in my dreams **

"Sasuke how was your nap?" Itachi asked me as I walked into the living room and plopped myself down next to him.

"Much needed." I murmured.

Itachi moved closer to me and put his warm arm around my shoulder. He pulled me to his chest in a comforting hug and I could feel my stomach pull slightly.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke, everything will be okay."

Itachi rested his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms tighter around my body.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something…" Itachi said with seriousness in his voice.

"Yea sure Itachi, go ahead." I said looking up at his face.

"When I was gone over seas, I thought about you a lot… I love you Sasuke and more than I should." He said waiting for my response.

My cheeks lit up and excitement littered my mind.

"Itachi, i…" I said then Itachi interrupted.

"I know you probably cringe at the thought, at the forbidden thought, but I have loved you for a long time. I feel like you deserve to know… I don't want to hurt you, I want to be here for you, I want to never see you cry…" Itachi took deep breath than spoke again.

"Otouto, do you remember when you were little and you used to come to my room when you had a nightmare?" Itachi asked.

I nodded.

"When you came to my room scared, you depended on me to care for you, I loved knowing that I was important to you, it was like I could make you happy, and that's all I ever wanted. That's when I started to develop feelings I shouldn't have had for you. Otouto I don't know if you remember, but I took your first kiss, I know I sure do remember that memory we shared together."

I bit my lip and thought about all the dreams I had ever had that involved Itachi. I thought they were nothing more than just dreams, just what my mind wanted me to see.

"Itachi, I have a confession too." I whispered, almost afraid for my words to be heard.

"When you left for the army, I realized I had feelings that I shouldn't have for you. When you left, I lost it, I missed you so much… And that's when I started to date…" I gulped at just the thought of his name.

Even though I was going to break up with him it still hurt me to have been cheated on.

"That's when I started to date Naruto. I tried to replace the love I had for you with another. Now I realize that I shouldn't have gone into a relationship when it was all a lie…" I said as I tried to moisten my mouth, I was nervous.

"Nii-san, every time Naruto and I… Went to bed, I thought of you. I thought of your hands, your face, your hair, and your body, all of you! I love you too Itachi, I want you!" I said as my voice gradually rose so that I was now speaking at a slightly louder volume than normal.

I just sat there waiting for what seemed like ages for Itachi to respond, for him to make a facial expression, for him to show emotion, and for him to do something, but he remained straight faced and unmoved.

"Sasuke…" He started then finished with a big pause.

"You do not know how long I have been hoping you would say that, how long I was hoping and wishing you would feel the same way I feel about you! You have no idea how emotionally free I feel right now knowing that I didn't just confess everything to you in vain." He said as his face lit up slightly.

Itachi quickly grabbed the back of my head and roughly smashed his lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to register what was happening, but as soon as I was aware of all that was happening, I was able to kiss my brother back. The kiss was short, yet filled with fiery passion.

"This is incest, its illegal isn't it?" I asked after Itachi had pulled away.

"Yea it is, but fuck the law! Who gives a shit!? I should be allowed to love who ever I Kami-damn wish to!" Itachi growled before smashing his lips to mine again.

I was quickly pulled into Itachi's lap and our crotches were touching. Itachi put his hands under my shirt and began to lift it off. The two of us were grinding feverishly. Itachi broke the kiss just long enough to get my shirt off of my body, and then he instantly got right back in to continue the kiss.

Itachi started to remove my belt when I stopped him with my hand. I blushed and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked, worry filling his voice.

"Itachi, I love you and all, but I just got out of a relationship… Please let's take things slow…" I felt almost bad for asking that of Itachi.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Sasuke, sorry for going too fast." Itachi lowered his voice and his eyes.

"No, no, no! Itachi, I really do love you, and I do want us to progress, if you still want to… I'm sorry for being such a girl, but I just… Want to wait a bit is that okay?"

"Okay Sasuke, that's fine as long as you do one thing?" Itachi said as a smirk rose onto his face.

"Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You have to sleep with me…"

***

Strangely I've found myself either sleeping or in bed a lot lately, though I didn't mind the heaven I was in.

Itachi's arms were wrapped tightly around my body as he snored lightly. True to my promise, I was sleeping with Itachi.

I looked over at the bright neon red numbers on Itachi's clock. It was 8:00 am. I tried to turn while still in Itachi's grasp, but all that did was wake him up.

Itachi's face was sour at first until his half lidded eyes met my fully open ones, then he was all smiles.

"Good morning Otouto, did you sleep well?" He asked with sleep still laced in his voice.

"Of course I slept well, I was with you." I cooed.

"You're so cute my little angel." Itachi half moaned, half said.

I felt his warm lips press against my cheek and his muscular arms pull us both up and out of bed. I was quickly grabbed by the waist and thrown over Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi! Hey what are you doing!?" I squealed as I was carried against my will out of Itachi's bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom.

Itachi was silent as he kicked the door open with his foot and set me down inside of the door frame. Itachi stepped into the bathroom with me and shut the door behind him. He took two large strides past me and turned on the shower water.

"Are you joining me?" Itachi asked as he pulled off his night shirt in one swoop.

"How can I possibly resist now!?" I asked with a giggle and pulled my own night shirt and night pants off as Itachi pulled the last of his sleep clothing off too.

I blushed when Itachi looked at my southern region. I was hard from seeing Itachi naked, he was also hard, I was assuming from seeing me naked.

"Wow Sasuke… And you're still growing!" Itachi's words made me blush all sorts of shades of red and pink.

Itachi reached his hand out to feel the water and obviously finding it to his liking, he stepped in. He raised his hand and motioned for me to join him. I walked over to the shower curtain that was halfway open and halfway closed and stepped into the misty water fall. Itachi shut the red shower curtain and moved past me to grab a bottle of shampoo. I watched as Itachi poured a good amount into his hand and massaged and lathered my hair with it.

"Ahhh fells good." I moaned out as Itachi continued to spoil my scalp with his talented fingers.

After a few minutes of pure scalp bliss, Itachi maneuvered me so that I was under the shower head. I looked down at my feet as the suds from my hair ran down my torso, then off of my legs to finally reach the drain where they disappeared from my sight.

I felt my brother run his fingers through my hair lightly.

"Your hair is so soft Sasuke." Itachi murmured into my ear.

"Thank you brother… It's your turn now…" I stated as I turned Itachi around roughly.

Itachi sat down and I knelt behind him. I lathered the soap into his long raven hair then ran my fingers through the long pieces to remove all soap. After all the soap was gone from his hair I laid back slightly and pulled Itachi backwards so that his back was against my torso. I moved my arms around his chest and massaged at his big pecks.

"Mmmm Sasuke, I have a question…" Itachi stated as he turned his head to look at me.

I raised my eye brows. "Yes nii-san?"

"Does this make us a couple now?" He flatly asked.

"I guess this does Itachi… Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course… Boyfriend." He said with a grin.

"Why did you decide to randomly come clean about everything? All of your feelings I mean." It was a question that had been bothering me since I had heard his confession.

"Because Sasuke, being away from you for so long and then finally being able to see you, was a breaking point. I hated Naruto for being able to have you and I guess my jealousy was what brought me to do it, I wanted you all to myself…"

"And what if I would've said I didn't feel the same way?" I asked.

"I guess that would've made things a hell of a lot more awkward." Itachi said with a laugh.

***

After our shower I made Itachi some pudding and him and I sat at the table eating it. The doorbell rang and I got up to go answer the door. I held my pudding and spoon in one hand and opened the door with the other.

"Hello Sasuke!" IT said to me.

Instantly I dropped my pudding bowl and it hit the floor then shattered to a million pieces.' Not now! Not when things were just about to get good!' I screamed inside my head.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you like the cliff hanger


End file.
